


A Winding Path

by DorthyAnn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions, Quidditch, Summer, soft and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorthyAnn/pseuds/DorthyAnn
Summary: Luna walks a winding path, in the summer heat, the waving grass, to an important confession, to the distant figure of Ginny as she flies.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	A Winding Path

Luna followed a winding path. Each step she took brought up a halo of dust around her feet. It was narrow; the grass brushed against her legs as she walked and she let her fingers trail at her sides to brush the grass back. The path went through the broken fence, past the narrow stream, and by a mound of earth that was the nest for something that Luna could only see in starlight and hadn’t learned the name of yet. And in the distance, a figure was flying high in the sunburnt air.

They were just a speck at first, but as Luna got closer, she could make out the flash of red hair. Ginny’s hair always caught the light like liquid copper, trailing behind her like a comet’s tail. The way she flew always reminded Luna of the way fish cut through the water, just a glimpse and then a flash of light as she darted away; as effortless and graceful as breathing and yet so fast and powerful it took Luna’s breath away.

Luna sat on top of the stone fence that ringed the field. She tilted her head back to watch as Ginny threw her battered practice quaffle up into the air, flying out as fast as she could and then pulling the broom back in a turn so sharp her head was the fulcrum of a perfect circle as she raced back to the centre to catch it once more.

Luna’s shoes slipped off her heels, and she kicked them into the grass, swing her feet in an uneven rhythm as she watched. Ginny stopped to wave, and Luna waved back with a smile she felt all the way to her toes. Ginny shifted her grip on the leather ball and wiped the sweat from her brow on her tee shirt. A teeshirt that had once been Ron’s and once been red, and was now so faded it was almost pink. She had cut the bottom off so Luna could see the smooth expanse of her stomach. Her shorts were cutoffs too, frayed at the edges and showing Ginny’s wonderful thighs which had been pale as milk at the end of winter but now were faintly tanned and covered with freckles.

Ginny lofted the quaffle high into the air, much higher than before, flying out and back to catch the quaffle as it fell. At first, she sometimes had to race to beat it to the ground and other times had to wait for it to fall to her but soon she began to fly back just into time to meet the ball, a seemingly effortless meeting of two objects in the air. Ginny had a way of making things look effortless that Luna admired a great deal.

Ginny barely paused before suddenly shortening her throws, doing four loops so fast Luna found herself holding her breath. The quaffle never hit the ground. It never even came close. Ginny threw the quaffle higher and fell back into that easy, effortless pace once more. Luna breathed out and smiled.

A breeze cut across the field, and Luna closed her eyes, tilting her chin back to enjoy the cool brush of the wind. She heard the quaffle hit the ground. Luna opened her eyes to see Ginny flying over to her, jumping off her broom as soon as the ground was within reach and running the rest of the way.

“Hi,” Ginny said breathlessly.

Luna said, “Hullo. Your flying is amazing. It always is, but today it’s especially wonderful.”

Ginny absently brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear with a small, pleased smile, “They’re called infinity drills, because of the shape,” she drew a figure eight in the air with her finger, “and being endless if you want.”

“It looks hard,” Luna said.

“Oh no,” Ginny said quickly, “I mean, you get the hang of them pretty quick.”

“The last time I threw a ball straight up and tried to catch it, it hit me on the nose, and I was just standing on the ground.”

Ginny laughed, “Was your nose alright?”

Luna nodded, “A quick episkey and I was right as a rainbow.”

“That’s good… Harry and I aren’t getting back together,” Ginny said abruptly. She looked down at her tennis shoes with the laces missing, scuffing the toes into the dirt, “We talked about it but, we’re different people now. When I was little I wanted to marry a hero but now- I don’t need that.”

“You are a hero now,” Luna said.

Ginny shook her head.

Before she could wound her own heart, Luna told her, “You’re very heroic to me.”

Ginny bit her bottom lip and slowly letting it go as she looked back up, studying Luna for a very long time.

“Do you need to reapply your sun-protection charms? You look a bit red,” Luna said, reaching out and brushing her fingers over Ginny’s cheek.

“They’re fine,” Ginny said, her cheeks reddening further. She looked past Luna’s shoulder and then down at her own hands which she quickly clasped behind her back to hide how they fidgeted and wound together. “The thing is, I used to think about Harry all the time but now… all I seem to think about is you.”

“I think about you too,” Luna said.

Ginny paused and squeezed her eyes shut for just a second, “I- Right, you’re my best friend. That’s- I should get back to practice.”

She turned, and Luna slid off the wall to catch her arm, barely holding on, as Ginny froze like she’d been petrified.

“I think about you all the time because I like you,” Luna said, “As a friend, and a best friend, and more. Quite a bit more.”

Ginny’s breath caught, “Do you mean it?”

“Of course, that’s why I said it,” Luna said.

Ginny grinned.

Luna took her hand, running her fingers over the callouses on Ginny’s palm before threading their fingers together.

“Luna… have you ever kissed anyone?” Ginny asked nervously.

Luna shook her head.

Ginny squeezed her hand tightly, “Would it be alright if I was your first?”

“I think that would be the very best first in the whole world,” Luna said.

Luna could see the freckles on Ginny’s eyelids as she tilted her head and kissed Luna with soft, wind-chapped lips. Luna kissed back, not certain of this new wonderful feeling, but eager to learn it all the same.

Ginny pulled back slightly only to kiss Luna on the tip of her nose and then, as if she couldn’t stop herself, peppered kisses on Luna’s cheeks and forehead and nose while Luna laughed with delight.

“You’re wonderful,” Ginny said, cupping Luna’s cheek, “So wonderful. I like you so much.”

Luna brushed her hand over Ginny’s and down her arm, “I’m glad I can touch you now, it was too hard not to before.”

“What?” Ginny laughed, “You touch me all the time! It was driving me mental!”

Luna smiled, “Well, I wasn’t trying very hard.”

“Ginny! Lunch!” Mrs Weasley called from the Burrow.

“Alright!” Ginny called back. “You’re coming too, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Of course I am,” Luna said.


End file.
